powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Carver
:For the minor character in Power Rangers Super Samurai, see Noah (Super Samurai) Noah Carver is Megaforce Blue, the Blue Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Before becoming a Ranger, Noah was a person interested in science. During his teenage years, Noah, along with four teenagers, were chosen by Gosei to protect the Earth from the Warstar Aliens. He first fought with his team against Scaraba, whom they eventually defeat. One day in school when Jake asked Noah to fix his Snake Ax, Noah couldn't lift it, making him doubt his abilities. Then Jake told him that "If you believe in yourself, you can do anything". After school, when Virox (a monster sent by Vrak and Admiral Malkor) attacked the city, Noah and Jake decided to deal with him personally while the other Rangers quarantine the humans who got infected by Virox. Remembering what Jake told him about believing himself, Noah lifted the Snake Ax and defeated Virox. When Virox enlarged, the other Rangers helped Noah and Jake defeat him. As a result Noah gained the ability to summon the Sea Brothers Zord. The next day, Noah fixed the Snake Ax, making it 40% lighter, and gave it back to Jake. When Jake said he won't get used to the Snake Ax being lighter, Noah told him to believe in himself just like Jake told Noah. Personality Noah Carver may be a tech geek, but his wits make a fierce weapon against Earth's alien invaders. What he lacks in physical coordination he more than makes up for in brainpower, and with his more socially savvy best friend Jake at his side, these two make the perfect team. Sure, Noah may prefer studying up on the supernatural to engaging in battle, but the Blue Ranger's fearsome Shark Zord is no sci-fi fable. http://www.nick.com/megaforce/ Official Ranger Bio on Nick.com Noah Carver doesn't care that he'll never be Prom King. He's much more interested in using his blockbuster brain to change the world. Fighting may not be his first choice of activities, but that doesn't mean Noah isn't REALLY good at it. http://www.nick.com/pictures/power-rangers-megaforce/power-rangers-megaforce-character-review.html Megaforce Blue - Ultra Megaforce Blue= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Shark Mechazord * Sea Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Blue= In Super Megaforce, Noah and the other Mega Rangers will gain this mode which allows them to morph into the past rangers that have preceded them. http://jetfusion.com/2013/04/gokaiger-suits-spotted-in-power-rangers-super-megaforce-filming.html ;Arsenal: *Legendary Morpher **Legendary Ranger Keys *Super Mega Blaster http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-super-megaforce-double-battle-action-figures/ *Super Mega Saber http://scontent-b-sjc.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash4/q71/999448_616159305108284_1962218230_n.jpg }} Notes * Like Billy Cranston, Noah is also interested in the sciences and is also a Blue Ranger. * As Megaforce Blue, he and Max Cooper both pilot Shark Zords which form the right arms for their respected team's Megazords. They also are best friends with the black rangers on the team. * Noah retains the calm and intelligent composure of his Sentai counterpart Hyde. * He is the first Megaforce Ranger to have an individual morph (Going Viral) * Strangely, while starting his morphing sequence with his glasses on, they are gone by the time his helmet forms, but of course they are back when he demorphs. This is something which did not happen to previous glasses-wearing rangers Billy, Kendrix or Cam. One humourous suggestion is that Noah's glasses fall off as he does his backflip in the morph. * He is the first blue ranger to have two different ranger powers. He is also the first blue ranger to stay on the team after they receive the new powers. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Blue Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger